Bidadari duniamu
by ajpblank
Summary: Sakura yang hari ini sangat manja kepada Naruto, lalu Naruto yang menceritakan tentang sosok Ratu Bidadari yang akan menempati Surga, kisah singkat rumah tangga Naruto dengan Sakura dimalam bulan suci Ramadhan/fic Islamic/mind RnR


**Bidadari duniamu..**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Fammily, Romance**

 **Pair : Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warning : semua Chara di sini OOC, mengandum muatan islami, dan masih ada beberapa typo yang nyangkut:v**

 **Fic Islamic^^**

 **Selamat membaca..**

 **oOo**

•

•

•

•

•

•

Mata Emerald indah itu sedang menatap layar laptopnya dengan intens, sesekali melihat arah jarum jam yang terus berputar. Membenahi kerudungnya yang sedikit renggang, tersenyum manis lalu beranjak dari sofa empuk itu, 'sebentar lagi ia akan kembali, sebaiknya aku membuat makan untuk magrib nanti..' kaki jenjangnya yang tertutupi oleh rok panjang berwarna hitam mulai menuju kearah dapur rumah nya. Sepertinya memasak adalah hal yang cocok untuk menunggu seseorang.

Tangan lembutnya mulai mengambil bahan bahan yang akan ia masak, sesekali mengelus perutnya yang sedikit sakit. Jari jari lentiknya mulai memilah milah sayuran dan mulai memotongnya dengan hati hati, —senyum lembutnya mengembang dengan telaten wanita itu memasukkan bumbu bumbu ke dalam masakan yang ia masak, bau masakan yang hampir jadi itu mulai merasuki Indra penciuman Sakura yang tajam.

"—Assalamualaikum.." wanita itu menoleh, seperti nya orang yang tengah ia tunggu sedari tadi sudah datang, Sakura mulai menghampiri asal suara tersebut dengan langkah yang pelan. Tersenyum senang melihat sang suami telah kembali ke rumah.

"Waalaikumsalam, —Naruto.. Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas, kau mandi saja dulu, kau pasti capek."

Pria pirang itu tersenyum pada wanita didepannya, mengelus perlahan pipi wanitanya, "Terimakasih istriku yang manis.." menggoda sang istri dengan kata katanya, lalu mengecup sekilas kening Sakura, yang membuat pipi kemerahan Sakura bertambah menjadi merah. Ia mulai membawakan tas sang suami dan menaruhnya kekamar mereka, Lalu Naruto mulai memasuki kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan nya yang lelah.

—Sakura kembali ke dapur rumahnya dengan muka yang masih memerah malu, sudah dua tahun ia telah menjadi istri Naruto, tapi rasa malu saat Naruto menyentuhnya tak kunjung hilang. Apakah karna sifatnya yang pemalu? Padahal Naruto adalah sosok suami yang sabar dan terkadang sifatnya yang konyol membuat Sakura nyaman berada selalu disamping Naruto. Tapi rasa gugup dan malu itu selalu datang saat suaminya itu menggodanya.

 **oOo**

* * *

—setelah semua masakannya ia sajikan dengan rapi di ruang makan, Sakura duduk di kursi menunggu Naruto selesai mandi. sambil menunggu, ia mengambil laptopnya dan mulai membaca artikel entah itu apa, raut mukanya terkadang terlihat santai, lalu berdecak kagum, dan lalu menampakkan raut yang iri. Membuat Naruto mengernyit heran.

Naruto yang keluar dari kamar langsung menghampiri istrinya yang sedang serius melihat laptop, "kau sepertinya sangat serius Sakura chan? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bariton tapi terkesan lembut, tangan besar Naruto menggapai lembut pundak mungil Sakura, lalu sedikit mengelus pipi halus kemerahan sang istri.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto memandangnya penasaran hanya tersenyum manis, "ah? Hehe.. Bukan apa apa kok Naru, aku hanya melihat artikel tentang sosok fisik bidadari surga.." Sakura tersenyum yang membuat Naruto selalu terpesona akan senyuman Sakura, "—Tentang ciptaan Allah Swt yang terbuat dari zafaron, dan juga tentang kecantikan fisik dan hatinya.." Tutur Sakura dengan suara lembutnya, semakin dewasa ia mulai tumbuh menjadi wanita yang lembut.

Naruto duduk di kursi samping Sakura, mata sapphirenya memanjatkan ketenangan, "hmm? Ada apa dengan istriku yang cantik ini? Kau tiba tiba sangat tertarik dengan artikel bidadari surga itu, eh?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, sambil memandang sapphire indah didepannya, "entahlah Naruto tiba tiba aku ingin membaca baca tentang artikel itu.." Sakura menatap jendela besar rumahnya dan melihat langit yang telah berubah warna menjadi kilauan oranye cantik. Lalu menatap Naruto yang sekarang sedang memandangnya lama, membuat debaran jantung mulai kembali hinggap didadanya.

Naruto mengeluarkan senyum manisnya, lalu mengelus lembut dipermukaan perut Sakura yang sedikit buncit, "ini pasti karna malaikat kecil yang sedang berada diperutmu," Telingannya ia dekatkan diperut Sakura, sesekali bersenandung kecil untuk malaikat kecil yang masih ada dalam tubuh Sakura, "—hei jagoan kecilku, jangan merepotkan Kaasanmu ya, dan saat kau lahir ke dunia nanti.. Jaga Kaasan mu yang sangat cantik ini, Tousan sayang padamu.." Lanjutnya. Ia mengecup lama perut yang terdapat makhluk hidup didalamnya, lalu mendongak menatap wajah kemerahan istrinya.

Sakura terkiki geli memandang suaminya itu, "sudah-sudah, sekarang sudah mau magrib, sebentar lagi akan buka puasa. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanannya, semoga enak ya.."

"masakanmu selalu enak Sakura chan, dan pasti jika anak kita bisa bicara ia langsung mengatakan dengan girang jika masakanmu adalah yang paling lezat dari semua masakan.." Sakura tersenyum manis mendengar itu, dari saat awal-awal menikah dan sampai sekarang, Naruto tetap saja selalu memujinya, entah itu tentang rasa masakannya, dan juga kepribadiannya.

"kau masih saja sama seperti dulu, sangat suka melebih lebihkan pujian.."

"hanya padamu Hime.." mereka tersenyum lembut, dengan tatapan yang penuh kasih sayang dan juga kebahagiaan.

 **oOo**

* * *

Setelah berbuka dan menunaikan ibadah Shalat magrib dan tarawih, Naruto dan Sakura kembali ke rumah mereka, Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura dan membawanya perlahan ke rumah mereka. Sesekali orang orang yang berada di perumahan itu menyapa pasangan suami istri yang terlihat manis tersebut.

—mereka sedang berada diruang tamu. Naruto yang sedang melihat TV ditemani beberapa camilan, dan Sakura yang masih fokus dengan laptopnya, pipinya ia kembungkan sedikit. Karna sangat seriusnya dengan bacaan didepannya itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi gemas karna tingkah kekanakan istrinya itu, "hei Sakura chan? Kau sedang melihat apa sih? Dari tadi ekspresimu berubah ubah.." Tutur Naruto sambil mencubit sebelah pipi Sakura, yang membuat udara yang berada di dalam pipi Sakura mengempis, Naruto terkekeh melihat itu.

Sakura melepas cubitan lembut dari Naruto dan memanyunkan bibirnya manja, wanita musim semi itu meninggalkan laptopnya dan mendekati sang suami, kepala yang tertutupi oleh kerudung soft green ia senderkan didada bilang Naruto, yang membuat Naruto meringis melihat tingkah manja Sakura nya, "kau manja sekali hari ini Sakura chan.." Naruto tau pasti ini karna mood booster Sakura yang berubah-ubah.

"Naruto.. Aku ingin bercerita sekaligus bertanya kepadamu.."

Iris hijau teduhnya memandang iris langit cerah didepannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat penasaran..

Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura, "katakan saja.." Naruto mengecup lama kepala Sakura.. Tersenyum disela kecupan hangat di kening wanitanya. Naruto sangat suka mencium harum dari Sakura, walaupun seluruh badannya terbalut oleh kain, kecuali muka.. Tapi selalu ada harum yang menguak di diri Sakura.

"tadi kamu tau kan aku sedang membaca tentang sosok bidadari surga itu?-" Naruto mengangguk tau, tetap menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan Sakura keluarkan, dilihatnya Sakura tengah mengulum senyum kagum. "dikatakan jika seorang bidadari surga datang ke dunia, pasti ia akan menyinari langit dan bumi dan memenuhi antara langit dan bumi dengan aroma yang harum semerbak." Naruto mulai tau arah pembicaraan disini, sambil terus mendengarkan Sakura dengan serius.

Sakura menatap langit langit diruang tamu luasnya dengan tatapan mata yang menampakkan kilauan cantik, "lalu Bidadari-bidadari itu sangat cantik jelita, dan putih bersih. Jika wanita bumi yang dibuat dari tanah saja bisa cantik, bayangkan betapa cantiknya bidadari (Huráin) yang dibuat dari zafaron Naruto?" kini tatapan lembut Sakura menampakan seraut wajah yang tenang dan sejuk, Sakura memejamkan mata indahnya dan menggenggam erat tangan besar Naruto.

"lalu? Jika bidadari disana sangat cantik? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"aku belum selesai bercerita Naruto.. Dengarkan dulu!" ucap Sakura sambil mencubit pinggang Naruto, lalu kembali menyamankan posisinya di dada bidang suaminya.

Naruto meringis, sambil mengelus pinggang nya yang di cubit sakura. Begini lah jika Sakura sedang mood Booster, selalu berubah-ubah..

Sakura mulai menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "—dikatakan.. Bahwa Hamba Allah yang sangat mulia dan dekat dengan-Nya akan mendapatkan surga-Nya yang sangat Indah bukan?" sekarang pancaran mata Sakura sedikit meredup, membuat Naruto memandang bingung istrinya. Tapi ia tetap diam, tetap menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang Sakura akan ceritakan, "dan juga, setiap Hamba Allah yang setia.. Bebas memilih bidadari surga yang akan menemaninya nanti disana." Sakura memandang Naruto dengan raut yang tak tertebak, lalu membenamkan mukanya di pelukan suaminya itu..

"—hmm.. Sekarang aku tau maksudmu Sakura-chan.." Naruto mengangkat lembut muka Sakura, mengecup singkat keningnya. Lalu memeluk Sakura di dekapannya yang hangat.

"kau pasti belum membaca satu artikel lagi bukan?" tanya Naruto, tangannya mengelus lembut kepala Sakura yang tengah ber-sender di dadanya, iris birunya menerawang kearah bulan purnama yang sangat indah. "—kau tau siapa yang akan menjadi Ratu bidadari di surga nanti?" lanjutnya, Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mendongak memandang Naruto bingung.

"siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dengar kan aku dulu, sekarang gantian.. Aku yang bercerita dan kau yang mendengar kan." Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengangguk setuju, penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan ini..

"—Ibnu Qayyum R.H. menyebutkan dalam sebuah Hadist sahih dalam Musnadi Imam Ahmad, 'bahwa ketika seorang suami beristrikan Hur 'ain (bidadari), kemudian pada saat itu akan datang seorang wanita lain yang kecantikan dan keelokannya mampu membuat seorang raja melupakan wanita-wanita lainnya. Dan kecantikan itu akan mengalahkan kecantikan bidadari surga mana pun di mata seorang suami itu,  
Siapa wanita itu? Ternyata wanita tersebut adalah istrinya selama di dunia.' Itulah keistimewaan para Istri di surga, dia akan menjadi ratu dari para Hur 'ain (bidadari). Lalu, Ibnu Qayyum mengatakan 'Apakah seorang raja pernah memikirkan para pelayan-pelayannya di hadapan ratunya?' Tentu tidak! Jadi, Allah akan memberikan kecantikan yang luar biasa jauh melebihi para bidadari pada wanita dunia tersebut." Ujar Naruto dengan panjang lebar, ia melihat Sakura yang sekarang memandang Naruto serius dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Naruto nyengir melihat itu, tangan besarnya memegang dagu Sakura. "jadi.. Apalagi yang kau ingin tanyakan?" lanjutnya..

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, memandang layar TV yang disajikan berita islami, "Mmm? Kenapa wanita dunia bisa menjadi Ratu bidadari di surga nanti? Bukan kah wanita dunia hanyalah terbuat dari tanah?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto melihat sekeliling, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan tepat, —Naruto mulai menjelaskan dengan rinci tentang itu, tentanh Ibnu Qayyum yang menjelaskan,

'Karena Hur'ain (bidadari) tidak pernah menghadapi kesulitan yang dirasakan wanita dunia. Mereka tidak pernah berjuang di jalan Allah, tidak pernah dicemooh orang karena mengenakan hijab, tidak pernah merasakan sulitnya patuh pada suami.'

Mengenai keistimewaan wanita surga dibandingkan Bidadari, Rasulullah melalui Haditsnya menyebutkan :  
"Sungguh tutup kepala salah seorang wanita surga itu lebih baik daripada dunia dan seisinya." (HR. Bukhari dan Muslim)  
Bahkan dalam Hadits yang lain disebutkan pula bahwa wanita dunia lebih utama daripada bidadari surga.  
Dari Ummu Salamah Radhiyallahu 'anha, ia berkata, 'Saya bertanya, Wahai Rasulullah, manakah yang lebih utama, wanita dunia ataukah bidadari yang bermata jeli?'

'Alaihi wa Sallam menjawab, 'Wanita-wanita dunia lebih utama daripada bidadari-bidadari yang bermata jeli, seperti kelebihan apa yang tampak daripada apa yang tidak tampak.'  
Kemudian dia bertanya lagi, 'Karena apa wanita dunia lebih utama daripada para bidadari?'

Lalu Beliau menjawab, "Karena Shalat mereka, puasa dan ibadah mereka kepada Allah. Allah meletakkan cahaya di wajah mereka, tubuh mereka adalah kain sutra, kulitnya putih bersih, pakaiannya berwarna hijau, perhiasannya kekuning-kuningan, sanggulnya mutiara dan sisirnya terbuat dari emas.'

Para wanita dunia yang setia kepada Allah berkata, 'Kami hidup abadi dan tidak mati, kami lemah lembut dan tidak jahat sama sekali, kami selalu mendampingi dan tidak beranjak sama sekali, kami Ridha dan tidak pernah bersungut-sungut sama sekali. Berbahagialah orang yang memiliki kami dan kami memilikinya.' (HR. Ath Thabrani)

Naruto mengakhir ceritanya, "jadi begitu.. Kau tak perlu bersedih lagi memikirkan itu, pikirkan saja tentang masa yang akan kita jalani didunia."

"—dan juga.. Kau adalah wanita yang paling berharga setelah Kaasanmu Sakura chan, kau adalah bidadari duniaku.." senyum Sakura terpatri diwajahnya yang cantik.. Ia akan selalu mendampingi Naruto, selamanya..

 **oOo**

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **(Tamat)**

 **A/N : wahhh... Akhirnya selesai juga buatnya, hehehe.. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Adakah terdapat Feel disini?:v fic ini adalah inpirasi pas waktu Thor lagi kepo tentang bidadari surga gitu deh:v jdinya pengen buat NaruSaku tema islami, baiklah.. Unek uneknya saat membaca ff saya bisa langsung dikeluarkan di Previews^^ mind RnR minna?**

 **Oh iya.. Author juga memberi ucapan Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ^^**


End file.
